


The Darkest Point of Her Life

by Balthazaar



Category: True Story - Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Always Keep Fighting, Experience, F/M, based off a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazaar/pseuds/Balthazaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for my creative writing class. It's based off a true story, I suppose. Feel free to interpret the characters however you want. But I'm publishing this because I was told to, maybe you can relate. Any feedback or constructive criticism is much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Point of Her Life

      She was only 10 years old when the scariest thing she had ever seen appeared. There, in front of her, stood two… things. She didn't know how else to describe them. They had a human figure, but they were made up entirely of shadow. She rubbed her eyes, hoping they’d disappear. They didn't. Her terror reached new heights as the beings faces twisted up into Cheshire cat-like grins; black smoke oozing from the slits between what she assumed were teeth. The longer she stared, the heavier her heart felt. An overwhelming feeling of hopelessness came over her. She tried to run; to run as far as her legs could carry her. But the beings seemed to sit on her shoulder. She decided that trying to escape them was impossible. She trudged through life, the Shadows on her shoulders getting heavier and heavier. Her only solace was a blade to her skin. She told no one of her ‘friends’; she knew they’d think she was crazy and wouldn't hesitate to throw her into a mental hospital. Her madness increased; she now found it nearly impossible to sleep. The Shadows jumped around her bed, screaming in voices only she could hear.

       _'Worthless! Useless! Disappointing!’_

_‘Bad influence! A mistake! Never should’ve been born!’_

      In unison they sang _‘Kill yourself!’_

      She eventually found out how to ignore the Shadows; long enough to fall asleep. So, she spent most of her time sleeping. When she wasn't at school, she was asleep. Her grades were at rock bottom; teachers had tried to reach out to her, but she knew nobody would understand her pain. She plastered a smile on her face and told her she was fine, just suffering from some personal issues. She guaranteed them that it wouldn't last forever. She knew that was a lie, but she didn't let that show. The Shadows became more violent, shoving invisible knives into her chest, leaving scars on her soul.

      She tried to put up with the Shadows. But soon, two turned into three. The weight was becoming too much to bear. She eyed the bottle of sleeping pills beside her sink. It was very tempting. She could go to sleep and never wake up; no more shadows, no more pain, no more struggle to get up. Just peace. Just then, outside of her window, she saw a boy walking down the street. This would've been normal, had it not been for the 4 shadows that surrounded him, constantly dancing around him. She noticed his feet dragged with every step, and his back was hunched over like he was exhausted. She ran out and took his hand, weaving her way into his shadows. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her and her shadows.

_‘You’re not alone. You never will be. We can pull through this together, right?’_ She smiled up at him shyly. To him, her smile was bright enough to make his shadows disappear. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

_'You'll never have to go through anything alone again; not if I can help it.'_

      They stuck together for years, never letting go of each other's hands. They helped one another through thick and thin, their bond staying strong. But then, she noticed him becoming more distant. He wasn't holding her hand as tight, and he only gave her vague details about his issues. Then, one night, she found out what was wrong with him. He was abusing drugs and alcohol. She blamed herself for it all.

_'I should've seen the signs! I should've been there for him. I could've prevented this if only I had been a better friend...'_ She would cry to herself. She blamed herself for his drug addiction, for the reason he felt like he needed to turn to narcotics for comfort. She tried to confront him about it but he... let go. He just dropped her completely, taking her world with him. She was lost, so horribly lost and alone, her shadows becoming heavier than before - even multiplying. Where there were once four shadows, now sat eight, clinging to her legs and sitting atop her shoulders. She had nowhere to turn, no one to talk to. She was on the edge of her will, ready to give in and never wake up, when she heard a soothing voice call out to her. It was very quiet - she had to strain her ears to hear it - but it was there.

_'Come with me,'_ the voice cooed, _'Come with me and I can help you. You'll never be alone again, I promise.'_

_'But how can I trust you?'_ the girl cried, _'What makes you different from everyone else? How do I know you won't leave me like the rest did? I was forced to suffer in silence, scared and alone. I don't want to be hurt again...'_ Her voice was barely a whisper as she fought back her tears, her shadows once again screeching insults into her ear. A woman that appeared to be made entirely of light manifested in front of her eyes, a hand stretched out to her.

_'That's life, my child. People can be very cruel. They will show you a whole new world and you'll put them up on a pedestal so high, you won't be able to see them; which gives them the perfect opportunity to fly out of your life. But you will learn that not everyone is like that. I am here for you. You'll have to take that chance. I guarantee, you will never regret your decision.'_ The girl eyed her warily, and then took her hand. A brief flash of light, and she was back in her room. But the shadows were nowhere to be seen. A surge of hope flashed through her; maybe this would be her break. She wouldn't have to face the world alone. Her confidence caused a grin to break out across her face. She was never going to give up; she would always keep fighting. With the woman looking over her shoulder, she knew she could make it through anything.

      She was sure of it.


End file.
